


[Fan Comic] Dense

by Reachingplacebo



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, sort of lol - Freeform, yay first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reachingplacebo/pseuds/Reachingplacebo
Summary: Minicomic (can it even be called that?) for hepatica'sDense





	[Fan Comic] Dense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepatica/gifts).



> so i read through hepaticas works and their latest is my fav so i made this real quick for it. Hope u like it!

 

 


End file.
